


Bloodied Spears

by Piegod



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piegod/pseuds/Piegod
Summary: After the Great Deluge, Caine is offered his chance for absolution.His daughters shall help.
Relationships: Daniel "Oz" Osbourne/Willow Rosenberg, Tara Maclay/Buffy Summers, Xander Harris/Faith Lehane
Kudos: 1





	Bloodied Spears

**Bloodied Spears - A Buffy the Vampire Slayer FanFiction**

All around him was water. Ever since the Great Deluge that's all he could ever see. Water. Stretching endlessly in all directions and infinitely deep. Caine had long ago stopped trying to find land, he spent his time now sitting on the water and fishing for the only still living creatures left in the world. It's a good thing the Sun didn't seem to rise on Earth anymore. 

“Hello son.”

He turned to see who had spoken to him, surprised to hear another voice after so long yet not surprised by who it was that spoke. 

“Hello Father.” It wasn’t his father, Adam. It was his _Father_. 

The man walked up to him and sat beside him, legs crossed shoulder touching shoulder. They sat there for a moment, Caine continuing to fish, God looking out into the infinite sea.

“It hurts doesn't it? To watch your children go against everything you have ever taught them. To watch them slaughter each other.”

Caine’s grip on the fishing rod tightened,” Yes.” the truth, Caine had found, would get him a long way with his Father. 

“When you murdered Abel, it hurt. When you lied about it, I knew you needed to be punished.” God turned to Caine, seeing tears streaking his cheeks,” The Great Deluge was the last of your punishment,” Caine’s Head snapped to face his Father,” now it is time for Absolution.” Cain continued to cry, as God reached his arms around him and brought him into a warm hug, the first sense of warmth Caine had felt in a long time. 

“With your Absolution I also offer you a chance.” God’s words were gentle and kind, soothing Caine’s repentant crying. 

“Chance for what?” 

“A chance to be a father again.” God waved an arm outwards and Caine saw at their feet a wicker weave basket floating atop the water. In the basket were two baby girls. One blond and the other brunette, both swaddled in blankets and sleeping peacefully. 

“W-” Caine gulped down some bile, ”Who are they?”

“They are of your blood, son. Birthed my mortal women.” Caine reached down to grab the basket, but stopped himself for fear of awakening them,”I mentioned earlier that they come with your Absolution. They are intrinsically tied to it. Be their father, their teacher. But you must train them as well, prepare them for what's to come.”

“What am I preparing them for?”

“For the final part of your Absolution. Gehenna.”

**Author's Note:**

> Trust me I don't like the title either, but until I come up with something else that's the best we're going to get. 
> 
> If you don't know what Gehenna is, its a small valley in Jerusalem. Don't look to much into it, alright?
> 
> On the topic of pairings: Buffy/Tara is something that I really love but understand can never really be canon, which is why fanfiction is so great.
> 
> Faith/Xander is a pairing I've warmed up to ove the years, especially over my time brainstorming this story. 
> 
> Oz/Willow - I really like them. I mean I love Willow and Tara, but Oz and Willow was so nice.


End file.
